rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tristitia
YET INTRODUCED Tristitia is a miscellaneous character, played by yet decided. Stats Basics Name Tristitia. Envy in Latin, “Tris” for short, synonymous to sadness which brings calming colors into mind, usually both Envy and Greed mean the same color. Species A spider faunus, with spider legs protruding her back that are strong enough to move and attack but not as strong as her twin’s. Backstory Life was sad… no one paid any attention to her with such a spectacular sister. Did they all forget that they were twins and she was the mistress’s servant too? She often had to do all the work since her sister was busy fooling off with the mistress to do actual work. It was just unfair… She didn’t have much to offer sexually she wasn’t all too appealing. She also was attracted to the mistress and envied her sister for so blatantly choosing her from day one. The huge eye on her face was definitely a turn off for most. Life was dull in general, she envied the villager’s happiness and overall peacefulness and how they could be so easily entertained with outsiders. Ugh… and when she died, things didn’t really change coming back. She kept the house clean and the other girls from fighting but she was never appreciated, left in her own corner. Personality She is typically a downer and envious in a passive way. She relies on sweets to make her feel better. Relatively harmless, she is not as violent or sadistic as the rest. Combat Weapon She copies her sister’s weapon of metallic appendages to add to her legs. Semblance Her crystal counteracts her negative aura, it requires positivity to keep her alive. While alive, she tended to be able to drain the “sweetness” or “cuteness” of things, and dead this semblance enhanced to keep her crystal alive. While she can essentially drain the positivity from a person, robbing them of everything that ever made them good, she finds it easiest to just drain the “sweetness” of candies and other cute artifacts that are brought to her. For example, she does not eat a lollipop, but drains it of everything that makes it sweet, cute, and positive, so the lollipop is no longer any of these. Her crystal is also located on her back. Outlook Intended Career She always wanted to own a bakery and other goods shop, she is excellent at making elaborate cakes. She now only does this to drain them of their sweetness. Character Development She will be expanding to affect people in a more direct way instead of objects, but otherwise is likely not to become virtuous. She must always fight against her negativity to keep her alive as it requires positivity, so she is in constant turmoil and is envious that others’ lives seem to be easier with their crystals. Goals Getting out is a nice thought for her. Vanagloria and Ava tended to get out often and some of the other girls didn’t really mind either way, making visits outside and coming back but she has been too depressed to try and go on her own, and no one wanted to go with her… Timeline/EXP Category:Characters